What's Left of Me
by breakaway01
Summary: House is sorry for what he did and wants to start over. Will Cameron come back to him, or reject him? This is to Nick Lachey's, What's Left of me. A Hearts Day songfic for ALL of the HouseCam peeps out there!


**OMG! I can't believe the time for Valentine's Day is here!!!! Especially when u've got a cute pairing like House and Cameron!!! Anyways, n honor of this romantic day, I've written a little something 4 all of the HC peeps out there. It's my Valentine's Day gift to you!!!! Enjoy and PLEASE review!!!!**

Gregory House paused in his symphony he was playing on his piano, still staring down at the black and white keys, getting another picture of her in his head. Then, he was reminded of the harsh words he expressed that day. What did he do? Everything that she gave and offered, things that could've been his own, was rejected. By him. He pushed away opportunity, hope, a relationship. And when he first said it, it was okay. But now, thinking about her warm, dazzling eyes building up tears of crushed hopes, sadness, and anger all at the same time, he wanted to change the words of his past. And, he wanted to change both his ways...and life.

_Watched my life,_

_Pass me by,_

_In the rear view mirror_

_Pictures frozen in time_

_Are becoming clearer _

_I don't wanna waste another day_

_Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_

_Yeah..._

House wanted to say, 'I'm sorry' to her. To repair the demolished young woman he'd created. To start over. To love someone he desired and needed for his life. To actually have...hope. But that could only be reality if that person was her.

However, he couldn't do what he wanted until the next day. At the hospital. With who-knows-how-many people. But, deep inside of this grumpy doctor's heart was a feeling. A feeling saying his apology couldn't wait another day. Another hour. Another minute. Not even one more second could tick by without her not knowing. House, though, tried to ignore it, getting back to his piece of music, but stopped again after not even a minute.

"I've got to get to Cameron's." He rose from his seat and grabbed his cane, which was leaning against the piano. He hobbled over to the couch where his leather jacket was and put it own. After only a couple of minutes later, locking his door shut, the ole' motorcycle began to crank up for a ride. But this wasn't just any ride. It was a ride for her.

_'Cause I want you,_

_And I feel you,_

_Crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger,_

_Like a burning,_

_To find a place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken,_

_And I'm faded,_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be:_

_But you can have what's left of me_

Allison Cameron raised her head up from her damp bedroom pillow. Black stains ruined her sheet white pillowcovers. But, that was the least on her mind. What was on her mind, though, was...him. Even though his characteristics and personality weren't even close to a teddy bear's, she couldn't believe it. She knew he was interested, although she didn't have any concrete evidence. But, it was there. She just knew it. The strong knowledge not only came from experience, but from her heart. So, how could he just deny her? Age seperated the two a lot, yes. Plus, they were two totally unique, yet somewhat similar people. He was grumpy, sarcastic, older than her, and wasn't the people kind. But, he was brilliant, solving the strangest of cases and so...perfect with his easily recognizable blue eyes.

She, on the other hand, was young, beautiful, kind, and a perfectionist. However, with the intelligence she had, she couldn't come up with the right diagnosis. The two seemed to be an odd pairing, however, Cameron could feel the chemistry. But, why did he say those harsh words, although they not only needed, but loved each other and just didn't know it?

_I"ve been dying inside,_

_Little by little,_

_No where to go,_

_But going out of my mind_

_In endless circles,_

_Running from my self until,_

_You gave me a reason for standing still _

Cameron gazed over at the stains and swung her legs over her queen-sized bed, which had been curled up to her chest just minutes ago, so she could be a big girl and clean herself up. She stood up and made her way into the bedroom that was literally steps from her bedroom. With a wet cloth that was a couple of days old, she erased her mascera disater, giving slight glances every now and then to make she WAS getting the makeup off and NOT just scrubbing herself for no apparent reason.

Finally, her face was back to its normal, flawless self. The moment she finished drying her face, though, a knock could be heard throughout the tiny home. Calming her emotions down, she approached the door. _It's probably just some neighbor about the silence, _she predicted in her head. _They're just wondering what's the matter. _However, to her shock, it wasn't that. The person standing at her doorway wasn't a neighbor. It was somebody more important. Much more important.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, facing, once again, the ice, cold blue eyes that made up part of her visitor.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and figured I'd come by and-"

"Don't lie to me, House. What are you really doing here?" she asked again, longing for an answer.

The man took a deep breath and answered her question. "I've come here to say...I'm sorry for what I said."

Allison put her hands on her hips. "Why are saying this now to me? In fact, why are you even saying sorry? After I'm ripped into pieces and my heart's been broken...you're just saying this so I'll come running back to you and won't leave the hospital. I know and worked with you long enough to know this." Suddenly, after standing up to her more-than-just-a crush, she didn't feel the power nor as strong as she had felt only a moment ago. "Just leave, House," she demanded. "Leave."

"Cameron-"

"Don't Just go home." She started to close both the world and him out, but mid-way, House's cane blocked its path. "Let me explain."

"Explain? What's there to explain?"

"M-My words...Just let me in, Cameron."

_'Cause I want you,_

_And I feel you,_

_Crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger,_

_Like a burning,_

_To find a place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken,_

_And I'm faded,_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be:_

_But you can have what's left of me _

With hestitation and brief consideration, she fully opened the door to let her boss enter. The two plopped onto Cameron's leather couch, perfect for two, and made themselves comfortable before Cameron said, "You came here for a reason. A reason that you only know. I want to know what it is."

"...Well, I really don't know how to phrase it-"

"House, just say it. It's only me you've got to worry about."

A long pause fell onto him as House got up the courage to speak out his emotions and feelings to not only the one he loved, but his employee as well. Honestly, he'd never expressed these things to anyone, not even to Wilson. Sounded crazy, but to him, it just wasn't comfortable to express emotions, especially love. And now, he had to win back Allison by doing that.

"When I said...what I did today, I thought I'd did the right thing. Pushing you and everything you offered because I didn't think I was meant for you. You're young, nice, gorgeous, and you can also actually console people and have a full conversation with them. I'm much older than you are, crippled, not handsome, and mean. Factors like that can't go together like pieces of a puzzle. But then, I realized that you loved me...no matter the differences...or what I did."

Cameron adjusted her position. "But, why haven't you ever done this before? Sharing you feelings with me?"

Once again, Greg fell into a quiet stage, thinking about this. Now, in order to get out of the situation without making it awkward, he'd have to tell her the truth...again. One, she had the innocent, pretty looks to push anybody, even House, to the limit. Plus, he couldn't think of a lie at the moment. "I've always been...scared of sharing them. I don't know how to express them, so I'm afraid that if I do, I'll do something wrong. So, I hide them. When I'm with you, though...although it's still not easy, you make it a bit better."

_It's falling faster,_

_Barely breathing,_

_Give me something,_

_To believe in _

_Tell me: It's not all in my head. _

Suddenly, Cameron's tears broke free of their barrier and slid down her cheeks. "W-Why couldn't you just tell me how you felt? You didn't have to be an idiot and treat me so badly! Why don't you understand that?" Now, she was sobbing all the way, curling herself up into a small ball and hiding her tears from the man sitting by her. Although crying wasn't going to make an international difference, it felt better to let her emotions run free now than let it build up and get worse later. Yes. To Allison, it felt good to cry, even if she was making a horrible impression. And even if her actions matched an infant's.

Then, as a total surprise, two arms wrapped around her. Goosebumps ran vertically down her body, giving her that special chill. At that instant, the sobbing slightly got better. Still, tears streamed down her face.

"You have goosebumps," House commented.

"I-know," was all that Cameron could manage to choke out before going back to her action. As she continued, House began to gently rock the broken brunette, allowing her to do what she needed since she deserved it.

For a long time, this was the scene. Cameron crying while House rocked her in perfect motion, an unusual thing for him to do. As the minutes ticked by, although Cameron was upset with House, she grew more protected and comfortable by his presence and action. Finally, after reconsidering over and over and to banish the silence, House whispered two words that usually he didn't say, or mean in most cases, but meant it now more than ever.

"I'm sorry."

Without warning, Cameron emerged her head out of her ball. "What?" she asked lightly, barely to where he could hear it.

"I-I'm sorry, Allison," he quietly repeated.

_Take what's left of this man_

_Me me whole once again _

Abruptly, she pulled her arms out and wrapped her slim arms around his neck, her head partically resting on its side on House's shoulder. House felt, yet again, strange about her emotion, but accepted it this time. When she stopped her affection, though, it was the time for him to show his feelings. With his two fingers, he tilted Cameron's lowered chin to eye contact.

"Cameron...can I trust you to keep a secret?"

"Yes," she answered lightly, looking up at him as if he was her only hope.

"...Allison...I love you." He waited on a responce out of the young immunologist perched on the couch beside him. He honestly didn't know how, or when in this case, she'd respond. So, he just kept his mouth shut and continued sitting silently.

Finally, after House thought nothing would pass her lips, she granted the wish. "I know you do, House. But...y-you've never expressed it, not like I should expect it or anything."

"Well, let's start." Pursuing with his words, he snuck his arm around her waist and pressed his lips against hers, showing his emotions for her. As a gift in return, Cameron didn't attempt to struggle out of it, something much expected out of her. Instead, she noiselessly replied to his action, putting every drop of compassion and feeling she had into it. She fiercly kept going, feeling everything she gave soak into her partner. House experienced the same thing, feeling his emotions enter Cameron, but embraced what she had to give back.

Eventually, after a bit of time, the couple finally turned the connection off to get a quick rest. As the two sat, House's eyes wondered onto the oven clock, barely seeing the time.

"Is it just me or...Cameron, you okay?" He gazed at her in distress, another one of a million emotions he would only express to her.

"Yeah," she answered, gasping some. "I'm fine." As she took her breather, she recalled her past feelings. First, she regreted House coming into the living room. Then, she felt confused, angry, and sad all together. Nexr, her emotions shot through the roof for him when the two's sparks really came into play. When they pulled away, though, she'd felt some magical pixie dust spread throughout her system; yet, she experienced some awkwardness. Awkward that she made out with someone over 10 years older than her. Awkward that she'd done this with the grief for her first husband still within her. Awkward that it happened all together...with House.

She ajared her mouth. "H-House," she began. "I-I don't know if we should be doing this."

An ery pause fell for about a minute before he spoke up."...I'm...sorry if I insulted you. I'll just leave and see you tomorrow," he said, awkwardly getting out of the situation. He rose from the recliner and walked with a limp to the door, gripping his cane. His left hand was about to reach out for the knob when Cameron stopped him. "House, wait."

_'Cause I want you,_

_And I feel you,_

_Crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger,_

_Like a burning,_

_To find a place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken,_

_And I'm faded,_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be:_

_But you can have what's left of me _

House spun his head to see what she needed to get out. "I'd really like for you...to stay."

"Are you lying so you can get out of this uncomfortable place you've landed yourself in? Or is it because so you can brag to everyone tomorrow?"

"No." She approached him swiftly. "It's not either one of those." She grabbed hold of his collar and began yet another steamy moment. House could only reply to this, but wasn't able to do it for even a minute straight before jerking back. "Hey! That's my leg!"

"Sorry," she apologized, a child-like tone hinting slightly. "I couldn't wait."

"Well, why wait now?" At that instant, Cameron and he got back to their original places on the couch. "Now, where did we get to?" House asked.

"We got to somewhere around here." Cameron, once again, grabbed the cloth on his chest and pushed her lips against his. Passionatly, they continued and got rougher and rougher with each other, House beginning to heavily pet Allison. She, on the other hand, had her hands tangled in his hair, enjoying every moment. Soon, Cameron's staps were pulled down for more skin to skin contact while House's t-shirt had been stripped off him.

Suddenly, Cameron pulled back. "House, do you wanna..."

"Yeah." With that said, they headed into the bedroom to lay on the bed and to climb into each other's arms to continue the heated session.

_I've been dying inside you see_

_I'm going out of my mind_

_Out of my mind_

_I'm just running in circles all the time_

_Will you take what's left_

_Will you take what's left_

_Will you take what's left of me?_

_Just running in circles in my mind_

_Will you take what's left_

_Will you take what's left_

_Will you take what's left of me? _

_Thank you, Cameron, _House thought as he kissed her over and over, running his fingers in her perfect, brunette hair. _For taking what was left of me. _

**Hope u liked this VERY sweet songfic!!! Happy Hearts Day!!! Kisses and hugs 4 everyone!!!!:)**


End file.
